Episode 8435 (3rd April 2019)
Plot Debbie is still ignoring Cain's calls although Cain believes things will change when she learns Joe's alive. Unaware that Kerry and Dan have split, an excited Amelia suggests they start on the wedding planning after school. Marlon is unsure if he and Paddy are capable of planting Grace's memorial tree and erecting a fence around it although an out of sorts Paddy questions how hard it can be. Laurel realises Paddy's worried about the ultrasound scan tomorrow. She tells Chas that losing a child makes everything that much harder to face - even now she still has the baby monitor turned up just so she can hear Dotty breathing but she's worth every ounce of worry. As Nicola prepares for the election hustings in the salon, the woman from the pub yesterday walks in and reveals she's her opponent, Hilary Benshaw. Debbie continues to ignore Cain's calls. Charity suggests he takes the hint but Cain explains he's got something important to tell Debbie so Charity agrees to help him. Paddy and Marlon haven't gotten very far on Grace's memorial. When Marlon suggests they ask Doug to help, Paddy throws in the towel. Kerry wonders if she should've kept quiet and carried on the way things were as she can't bear the thought of not being a part of Amelia's life anymore. At the same time, Dan confides in Bob that he and Kerry are over. Bob urges Dan to not to give up on Kerry as he could come to regret it. Charity lures Debbie to the pub backroom where Cain breaks the news that Joe is still alive. A speechless Debbie walks out. Back at Jacobs Fold, Debbie gets confirmation that Joe's alive from the police. Cain hopes now he and Debbie can move on but Debbie insists this changes nothing. When Amelia returns from school, Kerry tries to break the news that she and Dan have split up but she chickens out. After sending Amelia upstairs, Dan suggests there's maybe another option. Chas finds Paddy siting in the park and tells him Doug has agreed to help finish the fence. She steers the conversation to the ultrasound tomorrow and reminds Paddy that it's too early to tell if this baby has the same condition as Grace. She urges Paddy not to worry about the "what ifs" and instead enjoy meeting their baby for the first time. Dan fears telling Amelia about the split now will set her back months so he proposes they hold off until the summer holidays. Jacob is disappointed that Maya is accompanying David to the council hustings at the pub. Charity wishes Cain would've told her the bombshell he was going to drop as then she would've been able to support Debbie. Cain reiterates he didn't kill Joe although Debbie reminds him he still lied to her for months. Nicola makes her speech at the council hustings. Afterward, she gets talking to fellow candidate, Harry Chamberlain, who warns Nicola that he's got a feeling Hilary won't play fair. Hilary begins her speech on the topic of education and shows the audience a report she's prepared. Kerry is unsure she can go through the motions with Dan for the next few months. Cain realises Debbie is never going to forgive him for lying to her and resigns himself to that fact that he's lost his daughter for good. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister *Harry - Darren Swift Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar, car park and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes